Minutes to Goodbye
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que todo se descontrolara y al final no quedó nada más que el sabor de un beso en sus labios. Spoilers 6x14. Viñeta.


**Disclaimer: Si algo fuera mío entonces eso no habría pasado.**

**Claim: JinSun.**

**Advertencia: Spoilers para "The Candidate" (6x14)**

**Summary: **_Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que todo se descontrolara y al final no quedó nada más que el sabor de un beso en sus labios. _

**Sigo sin poder creer que eso de verdad ocurrió. Su tumba es la misma de Charlie, que tan tristemente irónico es eso?**

* * *

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, and I know that my heart will go on; we'll stay forever this way, you're safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on._

_"My Heart Will Go On" - Celine Dion._

**Minutes to Goodbye**

Sintió la adrenalina dispararse por sus venas cuando las expresiones en los rostros de Sawyer y Jack les hicieron saber que no iban a salvarse de que aquella bomba estallara. Por una fracción de segundo, por algún motivo todo le pareció desdibujado, como que sólo duraba un segundo y quizás así era, contempló a quienes estaban en esa parte del submarino y que parecían un poquito paralizados.

Jack, Sawyer, Sayid, Hugo, Kate.

Jin.

Sus ojos permanecieron en la figura casi estática del único hombre que verdaderamente había amado y todo lo demás, entonces, ocurrió demasiado rápido. Sólo tuvo tiempo de ver a Sayid decirle algo a Jack antes de tomar la bomba y salir corriendo hacia su inminente muerte. La sacudida que dió el submarino fue algo para lo que no estaban preparados, por más conscientes que fueran de que iba a ocurrir.

Después lo sintió, entre el agua que entraba a borbotones por todos lados, las alarmas ensordecedoras, los gritos y chapuzones por tratar de caminar a contracorriente, sintió el peso del mueble y de otros objetos que habían sido jalados por la gravedad hacia donde ella se encontraba. Entonces gritó, porque sus propias fuerzas no bastaban para liberarse y deseaba hacerlo.

Jin fue hacia ella y trató de ayudarla antes de notar que sólo no iba a poder y volverse hacia los demás para pedir auxilio.

- ¡Sawyer!

El peso le impedía poner atención a lo que pasaba, intentaba demasiado concentrarse en una forma de ayudarlos, sólo fue consciente de Jack diciéndole a Hugo que se llevara a Kate, antes de unirse a ellos para quitarle el pesado armatoste de encima.

Pero no fue suficiente. Sun sentía sus piernas atrapadas y el peso del agua hacía imposible que pudiera safarse, no importaba cuanto se esforzara Jin.

El submarino siguió bajando y un tubo cayó, golpeando a Sawyer en la cabeza, entonces Sun supo que la batalla estaba perdida. No podían perder el tiempo, Jack debía sacar a Sawyer cuanto antes y Jin debía irse con ellos. Internamente se alegró porque iba a morir llevándose el recuerdo y el calor de su brevísimo reencuentro, al mismo tiempo se entristeció porque jamás iba a volver a ver a su amada Ji Yeon.

- Véte Jack - escuchó decir a Jin, antes de ver a Jack obedecer arrastrándo a un inconsciente Sawyer consigo, su mirada expresaba un profundo pesar.

- Jin ve con ellos - notaba su voz plaga de angustia, mientras veía a Jin seguir luchando por liberarla, pero ya no había tiempo, tenían el agua casi hasta el cuello, literalmente.

- No.

Las lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos al ver la resolución en su marido.

- Te prometí que no iba a dejarte de nuevo.

- Te amo Jin.

No pudo evitar llorar mientras todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con él flasheaban en su mente, desde su primer encuentro hasta ese fatídico momento, pasando por la increíble angustia que llevó en el pecho durante tres años, cuando lo creía muerto hasta la desbordante alegría que sucedió luego del nacimiento de su hija. La misma que jamás llegaría a conocer a su padre.

Dejó de moverse porque ya no tenía sentido, habían aceptado lo que venía y quizás no sería tan malo, porque estaban juntos, porque a pesar de todas las viscisitudes su relación había triunfado. Bajó la mirada un segundo para ver sus manos entrelazadas, como aquel día cuando se casaron.

- Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

Se besaron en los labios sintiendo el agua cubrirlos y todo lo demás llenarse de la más absoluta oscuridad.

Al final sólo quedó la figura de un submarino descendiendo hacia lo más profundo del océano y dentro una pareja, cuyas manos finalmente se habían separado.


End file.
